A Game of Shadows Book 1: Love
by chipmunkgirl01
Summary: Brittany is a skilled shadow hunter. Alvin is a hot headed shadow. What would happen if these two combine? Chaos. NOw both have to come together, with some new friends, to stop a great evil.
1. Preview

**Hey All! It's me again!**

**So after getting some positive feedback from my first ever story **_**Why Don't You Love Me?**_** I've decided to do another story *applaud***

**This one isn't going to be a short one shot like my first, and personally, I think it will be much better.**

**Well I'm not going to bore you with an annoying authors note. Read On!**

_**Game Of Shadows Book 1: Love**_

"_NO," Alvin said. "I don't understand. He's evil. He killed my mother, Brittany. The guy has no conscience at all-_

"_He's being more responsive than you," Brittany commented. "Do you really want to be enemies forever?"_

"_I think he doesn't want it either other way."_

_Brittany didn't respond for a minute, but finally, she spoke up._

"_He stopped me from killing you," she whispered_

"_I know"_

"_So we agree?"_

"_Yep."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Positive. I TOTALLY agree. Let's go find him." Alvin replied sarcastically_

_**It's not worth it,**__ Brittany Thought;__** I just hope we find him fast, I think we're running out of time.**_

**Just a little foreshadowing for the whole story.**

**But give me your opinion! It matters! Please send me your ideas(i. ,Oc's, chapter ideas) and I will consider all of them! **

**R&R!**


	2. The Clearing

**I'm back…**

**Here's the second chapter of A Game of Shadows!**

**Thanks for all the OC designs. I just need about 2 more OCs. Girl Only! **

**Thank you to my co-writer Kuro Rakka Shimo for all your help.**

**Read On!**

Music and Lights filled the normally quiet Shadow Hunter's Headquarters (SHH) as more and more guests poured in. Why was this happening? The SHH's most skilled hunters Brittany, Eleanor, and Jeanette Miller had just broke the record for catching the most shadows. Anyone who was anyone showed up.

Eleanor was near the desert table talking to a young man who she didn't even know. She was quite annoyed by him and didn't care or listen to what he was saying. Brittany noticed her sisters look of distress and walked over to her.

"… So that's why I don't like peacocks. Oh hey, congrats on that record Britt," the strange chipmunk said, who fully turned his attention to her.

"Uh thanks," Brittany responded "Eleanor, there's a 257 in progress at the prominent."

"REALLY… I mean… but I was having fun with… this guy."

"Well fun is going to have to wait. See ya… random guy"

As they walked off, Eleanor whispered "Thanks for that. By the way, why did you say there was a 50% off sale at the prominent?"

"It was the first code that came on my mind."

"Well thanks, I'm going to go talk to people I don't know," Eleanor then walked off into a see of people, and Brittany smiled at her younger sister,_ they grow up so fast,_ she thought.

"_**Brittany, I need you."**_

"_Haven't I told you not to talk to me through my thoughts?"_

"_**Well I can't come near you in the day, since you hang around your shadow hunter friends all the time."**_

"_Fine, what do you want?"_

"_**I can't tell you now; those hunters can sense a shadows presence, even in other people's thoughts. They probably already know I'm here." **_

"_Okay, meet me at the clearing in five minutes."_

"_**Deal"**_

"_He is so annoying."_ Brittany thought to herself.

"_**Heard That."**_

She let out a large groan while she was trying to find an excuse to leave. When she finally thought of a good one she headed towards the door.

"Britt? Where are you going?" She turned around and saw Jeanette standing with a confused look on her face.

"I'm going out for some fresh air."

Jeanette thought about it, and decided that's the best she's going to get out of her.

"Okay but don't be long."

"I won't Jen"

"Oh yeah Britt," Jeanette moved to Brittany's ear. "Tell that annoying shadow I said hi."

"Keep your mouth shut!" Brittany said in the quietest yell ever.

"Your secrets safe with me"

Brittany gave Jeanette a thank you smile then ran off into the night…

It only took her 3 minutes to reach the clearing. It was a place she knew like the back of her hand. The clearing was her secret place, the place she escapes too. Brittany could even remember her first time here.

_*flashback*_

Brittany stepped into the enormous field to be greeted by an array of dandelions and different colored flowers. Sunlight shined majestically over the rolling hills, which had plush green grass on top. A double rainbow appeared in the beautiful blue sky. It was like a piece of Heaven.

_*end of flashback*_

But that was before the war. The clearing was now a field of dead grass and leaning willow trees. It looks like something straight out of a nightmare.

Brittany felt a cold chill go down her spine. Then, something started to move in the bushes.

"Hello? Who's out there?" Brittany questioned, only to be responded by a series of low growls.

She took out her retractable sword from her purse and listened. What she didn't know was something was creeping up behind her.

Suddenly, she felt something jump on her back. She tried to fight it off but it was too powerful. Then the creature turned her over on her back.

"Ahh! Help! Somebody Hel-" Her sentence was cut short by a paw covering her mouth.

"Shhh, Britt it's me, Alvin."

Brittany's fear quickly melted away and was replaced by anger. "Alvin? You scared the heck out of me! Why did you do that?"

"Sorry." Alvin let out his hand to help her up.

"So what did you want anyway?"

"Well, the world's in danger."

"Again? That's like, four times this month! Do these guys ever take a break?"

"Yeah but this time, you and your sisters are the key to ending this war for good."

Brittany was silent for a minute, and then spoke up. "What's going on?"

"The Lord of the Shadows. He's planning on incasing the world in pure darkness. That will open the portal from the shadow world. The shadows won't stop until everything in their path is destroyed."

"So you only need me and my sisters? If we're going to save the world, we'll need more help than that."

"So let's recruit!"

"I'll get my sisters!"

"I'll get my people!"

With that, the shadow hunter and the shadow split up to find their helpers.

**Ta Da!**

**That was chapter 2 of the saga!**

**I expect to use the OCs by chapter 3 or 4**

**Still need 2 girl OCs! Don't let the girls be out numbered!**

**R&R!**


	3. Meet Alvin

**Here's the next chapter of A Game of Shadows!**

**This time, with some OCs you all sent me!**

**Here they are: (Tell me if I get something)**

**William Tchaikovsky -RogueDemon129**

**Kylie Hunter -cutiepiex2**

**Tom Zened -alvinnascar5**

**Elizabeth "Lizzy" –MusicIsMyPassion**

**Jessi McDen -SimonetteFanGirl101**

**And last, but not least,**

**Quincy -Kuro Rakka Shimo**

**These are the CGI chipmunks in this story, but there are no humans, yet (hehe).**

**Read On!**

"So let me get this straight," said Eleanor, "We have to stop the shadow revolution,"

"Yep," replied Brittany.

"With 3 or more shadows"

"Mmm Hmm."

"While knowing this could end our shadow hunting carriers completely?"

"Exactly."

"Britt, are you sure we should do this, I mean, how do we know this shadow friend isn't part of this revolution too?" Jeanette asked, giving Brittany a nasty look.

"Because he would never do that. Not everyone in the world is evil Jen."

The girls walked to the clearing in pure silence. Eleanor was the first to speak up.

"How did you meet him?" she asked Brittany

"What?"

"How did you meet your shadow friend, uh, Alvin?"

"Oh…" No one really knew or really asked Brittany before how she met Alvin. She thought about it, and then she remembered.

"I first met him when we were 10"

_***Flashback***_

_Brittany was sitting on the huge porch twirling a strand of hair. It was another boring Saturday afternoon in which everyone but her had something to do. She looked out into the giant yard in front of her house. In the distance, she saw the forest, the forest that she wasn't allowed to go in, and for Brittany, it made her more curious about what was there._

_She ran off the balcony and looked around for any sight of someone who might snitch on her. Seeing no one, she ran towards the forest._

_When she approached the edge of it, Brittany couldn't help but smile. It was like nothing she had ever seen! She walked into the brush of weeping willows and past a field of flowers. Then suddenly, she saw something that caught her eye._

_Brittany stepped into the enormous field to be greeted by an array of dandelions and different colored flowers. Sunlight shined majestically over the rolling hills, which had plush green grass on top. A double rainbow appeared in the beautiful blue sky. It was like a piece of Heaven._

_She flopped down into the flowers, taking in every unique smell they made. She even started to make snow- er- flower angels._

_Her good time was cut short by a series of crying and sniffling sounds. Was someone else here?_

_Brittany got up and followed the noise until she found its source behind a bush. When she moved the branches out the way, she saw a little chipmunk that looked about her age. His Brown fur was matted from the tears and his eyes were red._

"_Hello."_

_The boy turned around, revealing his tear stained face._

_He wiped a couple of tears from his eyes and looked at Brittany "Umm, hi"_

"_What's wrong with you?"_

"_Nothing! What makes you think something was wrong with me?" He yelled at her._

"_WELL EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO HELP!" Brittany yelled even louder than the boy, which scared the heck out of him!_

_There was an awkward silence between the two for three minutes. Then someone finally spoke up._

"_Sorry," the boy said _

"_What?" _

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, I've just been through a lot today."_

_Brittany gave him an apologetic smile, "Its fine. You need someone to talk to?"_

_The boy sighed, preparing to tell his story, and then he looked at her._

"_Well… my mother… she was… k-k- killed today."_

_Brittany gasped "What? Why was she killed?"_

"_Because of what she… we are," he said slowly_

_Brittany was confused. What was he? Wasn't he an ordinary chipmunk like her?_

"_What are you?"_

_The boy straightened up, trying to find the words to tell her._

"_I'm a shadow."_

_Brittany's eyes widened with fear and she back up from the boy, while in the process tripping over a rock._

"_You're a – a-"_

"_Calm down please! Please don't run like everyone else please!"_

_Brittany looked at him, and saw sorrow in his eyes. She sat up straight and sat next to the boy._

"_I'm not going to run." _

_He then smiled and said, "I'm Alvin."_

"_Brittany."_

_They sat and talk for a while, until Brittany realized what time it was._

"_I gotta go"_

"_Wait, you're leaving me here?"_

"_Well, I have to get home," she replied_

"_Home." He repeated_

"_Where do you live?" she asked him_

"_Here, I guess."_

_**I just can't leave him out here,**__ she thought_

"_Why don't you live with me?"_

"_Really, you mean it?" Said Alvin with an exited tone._

"_Yeah, you can sleep in the basement; it's really nice done there"_

"_Thank you Thank you!" Alvin reached out and gave Brittany a hug. She was surprised at first, and then she warmed up and returned the hug._

"_Let's get moving"_

_***End of Flashback***_

"So a shadow has been living in our basement for five whole years!" exclaimed Jeanette

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well I'm sorry for not telling you 'Hey guys there's a shadow in the basement! Don't kill him though, because he's my friend!' Brittany said sarcastically.

Suddenly, there was a large growling coming from behind them. The girls turned around, revealing a huge Shadow beast with razor sharp claws and teeth. It was as big as a Rottweiler and had the body of one too. Its head resembled a blood hound and its tail had a large hammer like object on the end. Its fur was black with red highlights.

"Shadow Hound…" Jeanette said quietly

"Ready Girls?" asked Brittany as her hands ignited with a pink flame.

"Yep, but we are not done with this conversation." Eleanor then grabbed her AK-47 from off her back while Jeanette prepared her aura.

The shadow hound lunged at Brittany, barely missing her with his enormous teeth. She then sent a flame into its eye, which just made it angrier.

Eleanor shot the beast, trying to direct its attention to her, which worked perfectly. The hound turned towards her and lashed its long claws at her, which hit her and knocked her out.

"Elle!" The two sisters screamed.

The shadow hound went towards the two backing them up into a rock so they can't escape.

"Well, this is it." Jeanette said behind whimpers

"If we don't make it," said Brittany "I just want to let you know I used your toothbrush to clean the toilet."

"YOU WHAT!"

Then suddenly, a red blur came from out of nowhere and jumped in front of them. It was a chipmunk! The munk started making weird noises towards the hound, and it was making the same noises back. The chipmunk then put his arms up and started making loud sounds, making the shadow hound back up and run away from the scene.

"What happened?" said a drowsy Eleanor, just waking up from her coma. Brittany and Jeanette ran to their younger sisters' side, helping her up.

"Girls," Brittany turned towards her sisters and smiled, "I'd like you to meet Alvin."

**Sorry for cutting the story short, but I gotta go to my grandmother's house. I promise I'll use all your OCs the next chapter!**

**YachAchaLater**


	4. Meet the Crew

**Wazzup Chipmunk fans!**

**Sorry I didn't do much writing yesterday, I was at my grandma's house and her computer is super slow, and she doesn't have Microsoft word. Plus I was talking to my Simi Simi. You all should try it. If you want to know what it is, go to **

**William Tchaikovsky -RogueDemon129**

**Kylie Hunter -cutiepiex2**

**Tom Zened -alvinnascar5**

**Elizabeth "Lizzy" –MusicIsMyPassion**

**Jessi McDen -SimonetteFanGirl101**

**And last, but not least,**

**Quincy -Kuro Rakka Shimo**

**Well, I guess that's it. Read On!**

"So you're the shadow that's been living in our basement?" Eleanor questioned.

"Umm… yeah." Alvin responded

"And that's been eating our food while we were gone?" said Jeanette

"Yeah."

Brittany watched as her sisters were chewing out her friend, and decided that she should do something about it.

"Guys, be thankful that he was near, if it wasn't for him, we would be dead. How did you do that anyway?"

"I speak shadow hound." He said cockily

"That is so cool!" exclaimed Brittany

Eleanor and Jeanette however, weren't as impressed as their sister. Actually, they thought it was strange and unnatural. But one thing stirred in both girls' minds.

"You can go through minds, right?" Jeanette said.

"Yeah"

"So have you ever gone through our minds or our dreams?"

"Well…"

"Oh My Goodness!" Eleanor screamed

"Alvin," Brittany said calmly, "Did you?"

"Umm…"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"ALVIN HELP!"

"LIZZY DON'T DO IT!"

Suddenly, five chipmunks, three girls and two boys, popped out of a bush. A boy and a girl were wrestling and it looked like the girl was winning.

"HELP! SHE'S CHOKING ME!

Alvin rushed over to the aid of the young man, trying to pry the girl off of him.

"Lizzy, don't kill the guy!" Alvin exclaimed.

Lizzy got up and gave a death look. "You're lucky he showed up, or you would have been roasted on a spit."

"Um guys, and gals, I'd like you to meet the Miller sisters Eleanor, Jeanette, and Brittany." The girls waved as Alvin read off their names, and then he turned to the others and motioned them to introduce themselves.

A mahogany furred chipette with green eyes was the first to speak up. She was wearing a leather jacket, magenta tee, and a blue skirt.

"Hi! I'm Kylie!"

Next to speak up was another chipette; she had brunette hair, green eyes, and was wearing a white shirt with a black skirt.

"I'm Elizabeth, but people call me Lizzy."

Then, the last chipette out of the bunch spoke up. Her hair was black with green highlights. She wore a black skirt with a loose green tank top.

"Jesse."

"I'm Tom." said the chipmunk that was attacked earlier. He looked exactly like Alvin, they could almost be brothers! He was wearing a Kasey Kahne #5 NASCAR shirt along with a matching Kasey Kahne #5 NASCAR jacket.

Tom looked at Brittany, and gave her a seductive smile, which just made Brittany cringe and turn away.

'_He even acts like Alvin' she thought_

"I'm Quincy. It's nice to meet you."

Quincy was wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket. He had grey fur, which was very rare for a chipmunk.

"So… looks like you all met each other, I guess that's everyone, let's get moving!" said Alvin with a sense of urgency.

"But Alvin, what-"said Quincy.

"Nope!"

"About-"said Lizzy

"All good!"

"Simon and Theodore?" Jesse finished

"You were going to get them, weren't you?" Kylie looked at Alvin with puppy dog eyes, which his toughness couldn't resist.

Alvin let out a sigh, "Fine, we'll go get them."

"Who are Simon and Theodore?" Jeanette asked.

"They're my Brothers." He responded coldly.

"You Have Brothers? Why didn't you tell me that?" Brittany ran up to Alvin and got in his face.

"It never really came up." He replied back, the fear showing in his voice. Brittany locked eyes with him, and he felt like she was looking into his very soul, if he had one…

"You still could have told me!"

"Sorry Britt, but me and my brothers don't necessarily get along. In fact, last time I saw them, Simon almost KILLED me!"

"My brothers and I" Jeanette corrected.

"Don't correct me!"

"Look Alvin, you better suck it up and say sorry to your brothers or I swear I'll make your life miserable!" Lizzy's aura around her turned a dark blue and her eyes became darker. All the chipmunks backed up, scared of what she might do.

"O-okay." Alvin stuttered.

"How do you do that?" Brittany asked her.

"Just say what you mean, and don't hold back your anger. You'll have them eating out the palm of your hand.

The nine chipmunks headed out to find the last additions to their team, much to Alvin's dismay.

**Yay I finally used the OCs! I know I forgot one, but he'll show up in the later chapters.**

**Will Alvin ever find his brothers? How will they react when they see him? Why am I asking you all these questions?**

**All these questions will be answered in the next chapter of **

**A Game of Shadows!**

**R&R!**


	5. Brothers Reunited

**Hey All!**

**Just to let you know, I love all your comments and suggestions, and I'll take the time to read all of them. Just PM me and let me know what's on your mind.**

**One of my reviewers suggested longer chapters, so I'll try my best. **

**Kylie Hunter -cutiepiex2**

**Tom Zened -alvinnascar5**

**Elizabeth "Lizzy" –MusicIsMyPassion**

**Jessi McDen -SimonetteFanGirl101**

**And last, but not least,**

**Quincy -Kuro Rakka Shimo**

**Here we go!**

"Alvin, are you sure you know where we're at?" Lizzy asked.

They had been walking for hours, with not that many stops, and all the chipmunks were tired.

"I don't think I can carry this for much longer!" Jesse said, referring to her book bag one her back with tons of unnecessary items.

"Here, let me help." Offered Quincy. He took the bag off of her back, and put it around his arm.

"Are you sure? You have enough to carry already."

"Yeah. My dad always taught me it's better for you to suffer yourself than let a pretty girl suffer." With that, he walked off, not struggling with the bags at all.

'_He called me pretty,'_ she thought

"Trust me; I know where I'm going. I know this forest like the back of my hand. Now, the last time I saw them was at our old place… after Simon tried to kill me." Alvin said. He couldn't get the memory out of his mind. Especially the look on his little brothers eyes after he saw what he had done…

"Can we take a rest? It's almost dark, and it's dangerous to travel these woods at night," suggested Brittany.

"Why," he asked "are you scared?"

"No! Of course I'm not! Unlike you, I'm trying not to die young."

Alvin looked at her, _**'Do you have to be so annoying'**_

'_Do you have to be so ugly?'_ she thought back.

"Let's start a fire!" Tom said.

"I'll do it!" Brittany found some twigs, branches, and leaves and put them in a pile in the middle of the field. Then, she started a small flame with her hand, and shot a fire ball at the shrubs, with started a huge fire.

"Wow Al," Tom sighed, "Your girlfriend is hot, literally."

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Alvin replied _**'But I wish she was'**_

"Well guys, let's set up camp!" Kylie said in a gleeful way.

The chipmunks all gathered their sleeping bags and settled in for the night…

_Cole walked into the dark chamber and bowed before the large alter. "Master…"_

"_**What have you heard from the little beings?"**_

"_They're on their way to find the shadow boy's brothers. With them, they will be more powerful than ever. But luckily for us, the shadow hunters haven't unlocked their true potentials yet."_

"_**Isn't the shadow boy close to that shadow hunter girl?"**_

"_Yes sir."_

"_**Put a spell on her. Make her kill him against her free will. That will end our problems, and add to theirs.**_

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" shouted Jeanette.

"Jen, it's like 5 in the morning!" yelled Eleanor.

"The early bird catches the worm!"

"That philosophy doesn't say anything about chipmunks," Quincy groaned as he got out of his sleeping bag.

"Well, I think she's right. The earlier we wake up, the faster we find my brothers, and the sooner we can get this over with." Responded Alvin as he grabbed a granola bar from out his bag.

"Why don't you eat normal shadow food, like fire?" questioned Jeanette.

"Because of all the food your sister gave me."

After breakfast, the munks packed up their stuff and continued to travel.

During the trip, Brittany wasn't feeling herself._ 'Maybe the granola bar isn't sitting well.'_

Alvin saw the distress on his friend's face and went to see what was wrong.

"Britt, are you okay?"

"Um… yeah I'm fine, just a little stomach upset, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Because we could all take a break if you need it."

"Yeah I promise."

Alvin walked away to the front of the group leaving Brittany feeling queasier than ever. Then, she became light headed until, she finally collapsed.

"BRITTANY!" Eleanor screamed. Everyone turned around and saw Brittany lying motionless on the ground. Alvin ran to her side, shaking her repeatedly, trying his best to wake her up.

"BRITT! BRITTANY! PLEASE WAKE UP! We need you! I need you…" Alvin whispered the last part so no one could hear what he said. _**'You can't do this Britt, not now'**_

"We'll all go get some supplies." Jeanette said between sobs. The eight chipmunks went out into the forest, leaving her and Alvin alone. Almost 20 minutes had past, and she was still in a coma.

Suddenly, Brittany's eyes shot open, as if someone woke her up from a deep sleep.

"Brittany?" Alvin said skeptically.

She didn't respond, instead, she lit her hands and smiled evilly.

"Britt, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to kill you." Brittany's voice sounded demonic and creepy.

"You're not Brittany."

Brittany made a v- line towards him, and then ran up a tree, shooting fireballs at him.

"Brittany, I don't want to hurt you!"

She then sent a dagger of light in Alvin's direction, barely missing his skin. "Britt, it's me, Alvin!" but it didn't work. She still was a zombie. Brittany pulled out her sword, and lunged towards him. Lucky for him, he found a branch to block her from slitting his throat. Suddenly, a net wrapped itself around Brittany, sending her flying into a tree.

Alvin looked for the creature that helped him, but was shocked by what he saw. "Simon..."

"Surprised big bro." Simon looked at Alvin with a blood lust, as if he was ready to attack.

"You saved me?"

"Duh."

"Why did you do that? I thought you hated me?" Alvin said.

Simon looked at Alvin, "If anybody's going to kill you, it's going to be me, not some crazy chick." After he said that, he walked over to Brittany, who was struggling to get out of the net.

"Don't talk about her like that." Alvin responded sternly

"Why? Do you like her or something? Dude, you like a girl who tried to kill you! You have some strange interests."

"She's normally not like this." Both of the shadows were staring at Brittany, who was still trying to get out of the net.

"Can you fix her?" Alvin asked his brother.

"Of course I can. Did you forget who you were talking too?"

Jeanette then appeared from a bush with two pails of water in both paws.

"Hey Alvin we're back. We brought back enough water to- wow" she was stopped dead in her tracks because of the dark brown furred chipmunk in front of her. Simon smirked at her reaction, which he thought was pretty cute.

'_Whoa, he is soooo cute!' she thought_

"Thanks for thinking that." Simon said to her without taking his eye off the potion he was making.

Jeanette blushed, "You must be Simon. I'm Jeanette."

"Pleasure to meet you Jeanette."

"Jeanette, why did you leave us like- Simon!" Kylie ran towards her friend and gave him a big hug.

"Hey little K! What's up?"

The others saw Simon too and exchanged hellos.

"So you really think you can help her?" asked Eleanor

"I'm positive, but it might take me a while. Why don't we all get some rest, and I'll see what I can do for your sister."

**Sorry to leave it off here but I'm sooooo tired. It's 12:17 am my time and I feel like I'm about to…dcgukvdUF**

**Sorry, almost fell asleep. Oh, I added a new character as you can tell. His name is Cole by AATC4EVER**

**Entiway… I'm going to get some sleep so I can make a longer story tomorrow. Maybe a one shot.**

**R&R**

**YachAchaLater!**


	6. The cure to our problems

**Hey you guys.**

**I'm pretty down in the dumps today. So I'm not in my usual happy mood. So maybe this chapter will be sad, maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Everyone belongs to their rightful owner**

**Read on or whatever**

That night, Simon worked diligently to make the right spell to cure Brittany. It took him longer than expected to make the potion because her case was so uncommon.

But he kept on getting distracted by some high pitched crying though the night.

'_What is that?' he thought_

Simon went in the direction he thought the noise was coming from and discovered it was something up in the tree. He climbed up the massive oak and he saw on the third branch a crying Jeanette.

"Jeanette?" He simply said, "What's wrong?"

"Oh Simon, it's you." Jeanette replied while wiping away a few stray tears.

Simon sat next to the crying chipette, keeping a suitable distance between them.

"You can tell me Jeanette. You can trust me."

Jeanette let out a heavy sigh, trying to find the right words to say. When she was finally satisfied, she started to talk again.

"Is Brittany really going to be okay?" she asked.

"With me on the job, of course she is."

"Are you sure? What if something goes wrong? What if she never wakes up?"

"Jen, calm down. Where is all this coming from?"

"Well it's just," she let out a sigh, "I've lost a lot of friends and family because of what I do, and who I am. I don't even know how I would feel if I lost my sister too."

Simon smirked at what she said, "Hey, maybe it won't be such a bad thing. I mean if she dies, not that she will, you'll be the center of attention, and the oldest. No one will ever see you as little old Jeanette ever again."

"No Simon, you don't get it," Jeanette stared deeply into his eyes, "I may be known as 'little old Jeanette' but if to change that it means losing my sisters, I'd stay like that all my life. You may thing older siblings only get in the way, and I understand why you do. But that doesn't mean they don't love you. I know no matter how many times we fight, we'd do anything for each other. And that's how families work."

Simon thought about what Jeanette just said. Was that true? Does Alvin really love him and Theodore? All those fights, and screaming, and name calling, did it really mean nothing?

"Jeanette, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If you were me, how would you apologize for, I don't know… almost killing your brother?

Jeanette thought about it. "Well, I would probably start off by telling him that I was caught up in the moment and I didn't know what I was doing. Then I'd tell him I loved him."

"Wow." Simon said.

"What?"

"I never knew that there was someone in this world who was as smart as me."

"That's me, smart, sensible, boring, Jeanette."

"Jeanette, quit knocking yourself down. You are far from boring."

Simon got up to get back to work on her sister, but before he left, he turned around and thought to her.

'_**Jeanette, you are the most beautiful, charming, and intelligent girl I know. You are amazing. And if you can't realize that, you'll always be Little Jeanette'**_ with that, Simon jumped out the tree, leaving Jeanette to think…

When Simon got back, he finished the potion, with Jeanette still on his mind. He just couldn't get her smile out of his head.

He put the potion in a vile and went to the unconscious chipette. "I hope this works."

Simon opened Brittany's mouth and let the liquid slide down her throat. There was no movement at first, and then she started to stir.

"Mm mm..."

"Rest Brittany, calm down."

Brittany went back to sleep, leaving a relieved Simon.

"See you in the morning."

…

"Hey everyone! Brittany's awake!"

All the chipmunks and chipettes shot up, wanting to see how Brittany was doing. Alvin was the first to get up.

"Britt your awake! I thought I lost you!" everyone looked at Alvin skeptically, including Brittany. Then Alvin realized what he said.

"We! WE thought we lost you!" he corrected.

"Okay… well I'm glad to be back. Alvin, I'm so sorry for trying to kill you. You know I didn't mean it." Brittany's eyes were filled with regret and sorrow.

"It's fine Britt. Guy's we've lost a lot of time and we still have to find Theo. Simon, can you take us to him?"

"Yeah, everyone follow me."

The nine munks carried on for about five minutes until they reached a little cabin in the woods.

Simon turned towards his older brother. "Welcome home Al."

"This is where you guys used to live?" Lizzy questioned.

"Oh no, this is where they had knitting club." Tom said sarcastically.

Lizzy punched Tom in his stomach sending a wave of pain through his body. Tom almost let out a tear or two. Everyone then awkwardly took a step back away from her at the same time.

"Well let's go in!" Kylie ran towards the house with a spring in her step, and then was followed by everyone except the red clad chipmunk.

"Alvin, you coming?" asked Brittany.

Alvin took another glance at the house, and then turned, "I don't know if I can do this."

"You can, and you will."

"NO Britt, I can't, I can't go in there."

"Why can't you Alvin?"

He let out a deep breath. "This was the place they killed my mother."

Brittany walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you have some bad memories in this house. But you have to do it. It's the only way to get over it. The more you avoid it, the more it will consume you. Alvin, you need to do this."

He fell silent for a minute, and then he nodded. Brittany grabbed his hand and led him into the house.

Once inside, they heard everyone talking to someone. Alvin and Brittany went into the dining room and saw a short chipmunk with dirty blonde fur smiling and laughing.

He then turned towards them and his face became blank. "Alvin?"

"Yeah Theo, it's me."

Theodor ran towards his oldest brother and embraced him, not wanting to let him go. "I missed you."

Alvin sighed "I missed you too."

**I'm not in the mood to write anymore. Sorry for such a short chapter. I don't blame you if you didn't leave a review. **

**Maybe if I'm in a better mood in a couple of days I'll write a new chapter. **

**Guess I'll see you guys later.**

**Bye.**


	7. Our Second Kiss

**I'm Baaaccckkk!**

**Hey everyone! Sorry you guys haven't heard from me in a while, but my mother has banned me from FanFiction, so I'm going to try to update from my friends house.**

**By The way, anyone who favorites my story will get extra special sneak peeks!**

**Read On!**

Alvin was the first to wake up; after all, he had a lot on his mind. He quietly snuck out of the room he had to share with his brothers (against his will) almost waking Simon. The red clad shadow carefully walked past the room that was shared by the girls, and the rest of the guys who where sleeping in the living room.

_**Almost there**_, he thought. Just one more obstacle to pass. The squeaky door leading to the outside world. One bad move and his cover would be blown.

Alvin slowly turned the doorknob, looking behind him to make sure no one stirred. Not a movement. He started to pull the door towards him, which made it let out a soft squeak.

_**Careful Alvin. Hey, maybe if I just get it over with, they won't wake up, like a band-aid or something!**_

He followed through with his plan and quickly opened the door and slid out with ease, not waking anyone in the process.

Alvin let out a sigh of relief and proceeded to his destination of choice.

Back in the house, a certain pink clad chipette was having some trouble sleeping too.

_I wonder if Alvin's awake_, she thought

She climbed out of bed and maneuvered past the girls who decided to sleep on the floor. She had no trouble opening the door, which was already cracked open.

As soon as she was out, Brittany went to the other side of the hall to the boys' room. The little pink chipette went to the bed with the red sheets and stood over the big lump under the covers.

"Alvin," she whispered, "Alvin? Hello… Earth to shadow?" without getting any response, she began to worry. Brittany swiftly pulled back the covers, to only see two pillows where her counterpart should be.

_Where can he possibly be, _she thought_. _Then she remembered. There's only one place he CAN be. Brittany scurried out of the room, and went out into the night to find the missing munk.

Alvin sat on the highest tree branch he could find, just to make sure he wasn't spotted by any shadow hunter on a late night patrol. He couldn't stand having to hide out at his favorite place, but none the less, he liked being secluded. But he couldn't help but feel something was missing…

"Hey stranger."

Alvin jumped right out of his fur, and quickly stood to his feet, preparing for a fight, but then he realized who it was.

"Brittany? What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Brittany giggled, which was a surprise to both of them, mostly because she never did that when people were around, "Well, I couldn't sleep, so I came into your room to see if you were awake. But I saw you were gone and I figured that you'd be at The Clearing."

"Oh, well then since you're here, you mind as well stay," Alvin patted the spot next to him, and Brittany accepted his offer and sat right next to him, causing their tails to touch each other.

"So, why are you here?" She questioned him.

"I came here to think."

"About…"

Alvin sighed, "A lot of things: my brothers, my friends, the war, you…"

Brittany started to blush a little, "Me? What about me?" she said, with a hint of urgency in her voice.

Alvin thought about what he should say next. What should he tell her? I mean, he didn't want to say anything that might offend her that would just ruin the moment. If he said he was thinking about how pretty and funny and gorgeous she was, or that he would want to follow her anywhere all day, she might think he was a crazy stalker.

"Um, well, I was just-"

"Alvin, are you okay?" she said with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I was thinking about all the fun we had when we were kids." It wasn't a complete lie. He really was thinking about that, but he left out that he wished he had told her how he felt sooner.

"Oh yeah! We did have some good times didn't we?" Brittany said with a smile.

"Yeah, especially that time we kissed…" Alvin covered his mouth shocked by what he said.

"Oh, I remember that."

_*Flashback*_

It was a practically normal day for 11 – year old Alvin. He woke up, got dressed, waited for Brittany to come down to the basement with breakfast, and watch the old TV until she got home from school.

It was 3:30; she should be home by now. He looked out the single window, and saw her running into the house with tear filled eyes. He heard the door slam, and footsteps heading strait down to him.

"Oh Alvin!" She sobbed. Brittany ran straight into his arms, catching him off guard. But he kind of liked the feeling of her next to him.

"What's wrong?"

Brittany sniffled and responded, "Remember that guy I was telling you about, Jake? Well. He broke up with me today because I didn't want to kiss him! I told him that I wasn't comfortable kissing him because I never kissed anyone, but he called me a wimp and broke up with me!" Brittany cried even harder. Alvin hated seeing her like this. But he had an idea to make her feel better.

"Hey Britt, don't feel bad, I've never kissed anyone either."

"You haven't?"

Alvin shook his head. There was a silence between them for a while, and then he spoke up.

"Hey Britt, I was wondering maybe-"

"Yes Alvin?"

Alvin sighed, "Never mind, it was a stupid idea."

"No really, what was it?"

He faltered a bit, but he finally said, "I just thought that since you've never been kissed, and I've never been kissed, I thought-"

"- that we should kiss."

Alvin simply nodded, and Brittany smiled at him. He was so cute when he was nervous.

Brittany leaned in closer to him, and he to her, until they were only centimeters apart. Alvin smiled at her, and then attached his lips to hers.

She tasted like fresh picked strawberries, and he tasted like mint gum. As soon as they pulled apart, they were both smiling like lunatics.

"Um, I better go upstairs before everyone gets back."

Alvin stared into her crystal blue eyes, "Okay, bye."

She headed up the stairs, but half way, she turned to him, "Hey Alvin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

_*End of Flashback*_

That was the day Alvin knew he had a crush on his best friend.

"You know. I still haven't kissed anyone since that," said Brittany.

"Me neither."

They both looked into each other's eyes, leaning closer in the process. There noses were touching when Alvin couldn't take it anymore. He broke the seal in-between them with his lips and began kissing her gently. Brittany responded by putting her arms around his neck, as they continued to kiss near the spot they first met…

**Finally the big kiss scene!**

**Now, I know you all are ready to see a big fight scene, and it is coming very very soon, but its not what you'd expect…**

**Entiways… R&R or my zombie dino will eat you!**


	8. Kylie's shriek

**Hey All!**

**I'm back with another update! **

**This time, I will try my best to make it longer, but when I type up like 5 pages, it always looks so short on fanfiction.**

**All OC's belong to their rightful owners**

**Entiways… Read On!**

The next morning at the chipmunk house, everyone, except for two certain chipmunks, was up and about, getting ready to start traveling once again.

"Hey Simon," said Jeanette as she was finishing up her packing, "Have you seen Britt anywhere? We're going to be late if we wait for her any longer."

"No, Jean, I haven't, and Alvin seems to be missing also."

"Well. I hope they're alright," Kylie chimed in.

_**Back at The Clearing…**_

Alvin awoke, and felt a soft object right next to him. He turned his head towards it, and discovered Brittany lying right next to him.

"_**What happened last night? All I remember is coming to the clearing, Brittany followed me, and then… oh yeah, right.**_

She looked so peaceful while she was asleep. It almost made him forget that they were supposed to be worst enemies, but instead, they've became way more than that. They were more than just friends; neither of them knew it yet though. Alvin didn't want to, but he had to wake her up.

"Brittany, wake up," he tried shaking her, but she didn't wake. She only positioned herself onto his chest.

"Britt."

"Hmmm?"

"Wake up. Look where we are."

She opened her eyes, and saw that they where in their childhood sanctuary.

"Where at the Clearing," Brittany closed her eyes back, and then realized what she just said. "Where at the clearing! Did we stay here all night?!"

"Yep," Alvin responded simply, like nothing was wrong with that.

"Oh my goodness! We're supposed to be on the road by now! Wait, if we stayed here all night, does that mean that we…"

Alvin's facial expression changed to a look of terror," Well, if we did, we still wouldn't have our clothes on."

Brittany finally stopped freaking out, but she still was a little skeptical.

"We better get back before everyone starts to get worried."

Alvin smirked at her, "Since when have you been responsible?"

Brittany rolled her eyes and started to walk back to the house.

"Wait!" exclaimed Alvin, "I almost forgot," he turned her around, then kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"I just wanted to see how our third kiss felt like."

_**At the house…**_

Fifteen minutes had past, and still no sign of Alvin and Brittany.

Tom was the most bored out of everyone. He was so bored, he actually started thinking! To make it worse, he was thinking about Lizzy!

_**I can't believe I haven't noticed how gorgeous she is before. I mean, look at her! Her brunette fur with bright green eyes, layered honey colored hair, and a hint of freckles. And she's cute, smart, artsy, and she's so independent!**_

_**What am I saying!?**_

Tom tried to shake the idea out of his head, but it didn't work. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and staring at her wasn't helping at all.

Lizzy walked over to him, sending him out of his trance.

"What do YOU want?" he said, trying to sound like he wasn't thinking about her whatsoever.

"Well, I came to see if you had a staring problem." She responded, her green eyes piercing though his soul.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're just sitting there like an idiot staring at me. I mean, I know I'm beautiful, but that doesn't mean you can stare!" she replied sarcastically.

Tom snorted, "Please, who would want to stare at an ugly, monstrous, beast like you!"

Lizzy's eyes darkened, and her aura surrounded her, "Well you… you're just…" her eyes softened, and her aura disappeared, then Tom saw something that he thought he'd never see from her, a tear. He made her cry.

"Liz, I was just-"

"You know what? I don't even know why I try with you! Why can't you just say something NICE to me for once! To think, I almost thought I liked you!"

Lizzy ran off, leaving Tom to feel bad for himself.

The front door opened, revealing the pink clad chipette and the red clad shadow. They walked in laughing like they heard the funniest joke in the world.

"And WHERE exactly have you two been?" Simon spat out.

"Places", Alvin answered back.

"No spit Sherlock, but I think he meant WHAT place you were at." Eleanor commented.

Brittany jumped into the conversation," We were at the clearing. Alvin left out in the middle of the night, I followed him, and we lost track of time and fell asleep, no harm done."

"No harm- we're over 15 minutes late and your saying there's 'no harm done'?" Simon was at his wits end.

"You see, if we weren't on a mission right now, I'd kill you Alvin."

Alvin snorted, "I'd like to see you try. You see Si; I'm not that 'little' big brother that you're used to anymore. Me and my powers have both gotten even stronger, and the only thing keeping me from attacking you right now is my new found self- control."

"My powers and I", corrected Jeanette.

"What have I said about correcting me?"

"Ladies, Ladies, you guys can finish your little 'cat fight' later, but we can't risk being even later than we already are. Now, my uncle has a training facility not that far from here, and he'll let us go there and we'll be completely unnoticed. But we need to go now." Jessi said.

"She right", Quince agreed, "we can't risk wasting any more time. Now where's Liz?"

Tom rubbed the back of his head, "Well she's-"

"Right here." answered Lizzy, "I just had to run to the bathroom for a sec. Let's get going shall we?"

With that, she picked up her pack and went outside. Everyone in the room was confused, but they all decided to let it go, or they might unleash her furry wrath. Everyone grabbed their stuff, and followed after her.

_**Somewhere in the Shadow Realm…**_

"_Master, I've failed you"_

"**What do you mean?Is the Shadow dead?"**

"_No Sire, one of his brothers broke the spell. And now they're all together._

"**How could you have let this happen? I gave you a simple task and you blew it!"**

"_I am deeply sorry master."_

"**You should be. Cole, you are officially of the job."**

"_WHAT! But sire I-"_

"**No buts, now I need to find a way to hurt their prides. Maybe bring in someone from the past. That's it! Cole?"**

"_Yes sir?"_

"**Bring me Jake."**

_**In the Forest...**_

The chipmunks and the chipettes were still traveling, following Jessi every step of the way.

"Uh! Why didn't I bring my motorcycle!" complained Tom.

"Because no one gets special treatment Tommy," responded Kylie.

"You're so lucky we're related." He retorted.

"Wait, you guys are related? How did we NOT notice that?" said Lizzy

"We don't like to tell people," Kylie giggled.

"So how are you related?"

"Kyles is my sister."

"I wish I had a sibling," sighed Jessi.

"No, you don't," exclaimed everyone and their sibling.

Suddenly, a large scream came from the distance, witch made everyone jump.

"What's going on?"

Alvin looked around, "I don't know, but I think we'd better go help who ever that is."

He rushed towards the screams, and the others followed, only to reveal a large shrieker, which is a large beast that looks like a velociraptor with wings, had a little chipmunk boy backed up against a rock terrified out of his mind.

"Hold on, we'll save you!" yelled Lizzy.

Everyone ran towards the beast, but Tom stopped Kylie before she could go.

"Stay here." He ordered.

"But why?"

"Because it's too dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt."

Kylie was starting to get angry, "I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"Kyles, JUST. STAY. HERE" with that, Tom ran off to help the others, leaving a furious Kylie.

"It's about time you showed up racer!" said Brittany.

"Awe, did you miss me?"

"Yeah, that's it."

Tom pulled out his energy sword and went straight for the shrieker's tail, which caused it to scream out in pain. It turned towards him, and lashed out his vicious teeth near his throat, barely missing him.

"Tom!" called out Kylie.

He turned to her, and in that brief moment of distraction, the beast flapped it's massive wings sending a strong gust of wind making Tom fly and slam into a rock.

Kylie ran to her brother, shaking him constantly to try to wake him up, but nothing worked.

She looked up and saw all of her friends out there fighting the shadow that was over 10 times their size.

_Now's my chance._

Kylie stood up and looked at Tom one last time,_ 'this is for you bro.'_

She pulled out her retractable sword, and moved towards the shrieker.

"Kylie! What are you doing?" yelled Alvin

"What does it look like?"

But before anyone could respond, the shrieker decided to take the fight to the skies. It flew up into the air, giving off a gust of wind that brought all the chipmunks to their knees.

The shrieker dived towards the little chipmunks, reaching out with his long claws.

"Guy's I think he's closing in!" shouted Theodore.

The shadow beast dived down again, this tiime, picking Kylie straight up into the air. She tried to reach her sword, but it was useless. Then she tried something different. Kylie reached up and touched the shrieker's chest. Then, she sent a jolt of electricity through his body. The creature dropped Kylie and hid in a tree, leaving the little chipette to fall to her doom...

**Oh no!**

**What's going to happen to Kylie?!**

**And HOW DID SHE DO THAT!?**

**Who is Jake?**

** BTW, I put a poll on my page so I could get ALL of your inputs on the Story**

**R&R!**


	9. A New Love

**Hey everybody!**

**I was kinda disappointed to see only one person respond to my poll, but I still love you guys.**

**Unrelated side note: Me and my Jerk boyfriend finally broke up! He said he wanted to go out with my ex- friend instead of me, which really wasn't surprising because they have been hanging out for a couple of weeks…**

**Anyway… let me stop talking bout my personal life and get on with the story!**

**Read On!**

_"Guy's I think he's closing in!" _

_The shadow beast dived down again, this time, picking Kylie straight up into the air. She tried to reach her sword, but it was useless. Then she tried something different. Kylie reached up and touched the shrieker's chest. Then, she sent a jolt of electricity through his body. The creature dropped Kylie and hid in a tree, leaving the little chipette to fall to her doom..._

Everyone, except Tom who was still unconscious, stared into the sky as the little chipette fell to her doom.

"Alvin, you've got to do something!" shouted Brittany.

Up in the air, Kylie was awaiting her fate. She didn't scream. She didn't move. She practically didn't do anything but fall.

_This is it, I'm going to die_

She closed her eyes, and waited for impact, then suddenly she felt something, or someone, grabbed her, stopping her from falling. The mysterious someone then carried her bridal style down to earth.

Kylie slowly opened her eyes, and they revealed a strapping young male chipmunk. His fur was slightly darker than Simon's. He was wearing a black jacket and white pocketed pants with a navy blue baseball cap. His eyes where green with a light- blue tint.

"Are you o.k.?" He asked, revealing his British accent.

"Y- Yeah. I-I'm fine. Thanks for saving me" Everyone there could clearly tell that she liked him.

"Good. I'm William by the way, but everyone calls me Will."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kylie."

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks," she giggled back.

"Ahhem," someone cleared their throat, causing both chipmunks to snap out of their trances. Will, who realized he was still holding her, finally put her down.

"Um, guys, this is Will. Will, these are my friends."

Everyone introduced themselves individually, and while doing so, Tom finally awoke.

"What happened?"

Everyone rushed towards Tom, and Kylie was first in the bunch.

"Tommy, are you o.k.? You scared me half to death!" Kylie hugged her older brother, but he pushed away, and gave her a serious look.

"I thought I told you to stay here."

"I did… then after you got knocked out, so I decided to go and help... and up till the part I was falling to my doom, I was doing pretty good."

"WHAT! You were falling to your doom!"

Kylie's eyes widened, "Well yeah, but Will saved me. And guess what? He can fly! By the way Will, how did you do that?"

"A more important question is how you did that lightning thing!" interrupted Eleanor.

"Oh um, I don't know I just kinda did it. I guess my powers are finally coming in…"

"You have powers? Wait, doesn't that mean Tom has powers to?" Jeanette asked.

Tom got up off the ground, "We have different dads. Hers was half shadow,

which makes her a quarter shadow."

"That's awesome." said Will.

"So Will, where are you staying?" Brittany asked him as she walked closer.

"Well, everywhere, I don't necessarily have a set place to live."

All the girls 'awed' at that, mostly because of his cute accent. The boys just rolled their eyes.

"Why don't you come with us!" suggested Jessi.

"NO!" exclaimed all the boys.

"Let's put it to a vote", Jeanette said, "All in favor to let him stay." All six girls raised their hands.

"All apposed," the five outnumbered boys raised their hands sadly.

"Majority rules! He can stay!" the girls screamed, and snatched Will up to learn more about him, leaving the guys by themselves.

"I don't like him! Did you see the way Brittany was looking at him?" Alvin exclaimed.

"Jess seemed to have a liking for him also", Quince calmly said.

"I don't see what the big deal is. So what the girls think he's cool?" Theodore seemed not to care about this new comer, but the others wanted to show him the truth.

"So Theo, you didn't feel ANYTHING when Elle was all up on him? I mean, one day she likes you and the next, she's all over some other guy!" Alvin wrapped his arm around his little brother, "You didn't even get a LITTLE upset?

"Wait, did you say that Ellie LIKES me?"

"What about you Si, did you get jealous when Jean 'put it to a vote'", Alvin spoke in a voice he thought sounded exactly like Jeanette's

"What? No, of course not. I honestly don't give two spits"

"When you said she like me, did you mean like as in like, or like as in LIKE" Theodore interrupted.

"Come on, Si, even Tom is a little jealous-"

"I'm not jealous of him. I just don't like that my sister likes him."

Quince walked up to him, "Everyone kinda knew that they liked each other. I mean, he was holding her 'bridal style' for about 3 minutes."

"HE WAS WHAT!"

Theodore walked in front of everyone "What does she like about me? Is it my hair, or my eyes?"

"Why didn't anyone tell me this? Why was he holding MY sister?" Tom was furious, which really wasn't a big deal mostly because he was hot- head just like Alvin.

"Well, when she was falling from the sky, he flew up and caught her." Simon explained.

The boys heard laughing, and the girls were huddled around Will.

"Will, say it again please?"

"Fine, one last time. How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?"

The girls laughed even harder, which made the boys ooze jealousy.

"Hey guys!" said Eleanor.

Theodore walked up to her, "Hey Elle. Um… can I ask you something?"

"Sure Teddy, shoot."

Theodore gulped, "Elle, do you like me?"

"Of course I do Teddy, we're friends."

He sighed, "No, I mean LIKE me like me."

"Oh… well…"

Theodore's facial expression turned to a look of disappointment, "Never mind, forget I even asked. "

He turned to leave, but Eleanor stopped him, "Theo wait, you didn't give me time to answer. Of course I LIKE you like you!"

"Really?"

She grabbed his hands, "Really really."

_**In the shadow realm…**_

"_You wanted to see me sir?"_

"_**Yes Jake, I did. In your past, did you happen to know a girl by the name of Brittany Miller?**_

"_Yes sir, she was my first love. I had to lie to her to break up with her though so I could be with you."_

"_**Did she Love you Jake?"**_

"_Yes sir but, why are you asking me these questions?"_

"_**Because Jake, I have a mission for you that involves playing with some hearts…**_

_**IN the forest…**_

"We're almost there guys. Just a little further now." Jessi was still leading the group to her uncle's facility, and everyone was close behind. Kylie and Will were behind everyone.

"So do you have any other nicknames?" Kylie asked.

"Well, mostly everyone calls me Will."

"No I mean a nickname only I could call you."

"Um, why don't you come up with something?"

Kylie thought about it, "How about E.T.?"

"Why?"

"Because, you can fly, and you have so many other powers too. Didn't you say that you don't have any shadow blood in you?"

"Yeah"

Kylie looked at him, "See, I've never seen anything like that, so your kind of like E.T."

"Wow", Will simply said.

"Now make up one for me."

Will sighed, "Do I have to?"

Kylie looked disappointed, "Why? You don't think my name GOOD enough for a nickname?"

"No, no! It's not that, it's just I think your name is perfect just the way it is. Do you even know what it means? Your name means beautiful and graceful. I love your name, and I don't think you need a nickname."

Kylie looked at him in a lustful way, "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah. I do."

_This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

**Awwww aren't they adorable!**

**Finally! A love interest for Kylie!**

**This OC is William** **Tchaikovsky by Chipmunk of Vengeance!**

**This is the last OC for the story.**

**Anyway… I gtg Boyfriend hunting now, so TTYL PEEPS!**

**R&R!**


	10. Love

**Hey hey!**

**Sorry for not updating…but I'll try my best to keep a consistent update date….**

**Anyway…this chapie should be an interesting one (hint hint)**

**Everyone belongs to their respective owner**

**Read On!**

"Guys, we're here!"

Everyone looked to where Jessi was pointing, and they saw a humongous building that looked like it was an abandoned factory.

"Is this it?" questioned Kylie.

"Yep… this is my uncle's place...he should be expecting us, come on"

Jessi scurried towards the building, and was shortly followed by the others. They shortly reached the entrance, where there was a human and chipmunk sized door.

"Um Jess, why are there two doors?" asked Tom

"You'll see"

See grabbed a set of keys from out of her pack and unlocked the door, revealing a completely empty room. Everyone looked around, marveling at the giant room in front of them.

"Uncle Stew?" called Jessi, "Uncle Stew, we're here!"

"Hold on, all be out in a sec."

All the chipmunks, except Jessi, were surprised at the voice they heard. It wasn't nearly as high pitched as theirs, it almost sounded human!

Quincy walked up to Jessi, "Uh Jess, what does this uncle of yours look like?"

"Well if isn't little messi Jessi in the flesh!" They all turned and saw something that they definitely weren't expecting…

A man, about 5ft 7, stood gazing down on them. His hair was a messy dirty brown, and his skin was a pasty cream color, and his eyes were emerald blue.

"He's a- a-"

"Uncle Stew!" Jessi ran up and climbed up his body so she could give him a hug. When she released, the others were still staring at Stew in amazement.

"Jess, are your friends okay?" he asked.

Brittany was the first to speak up, "oh… uh sorry, it's just there hasn't been a human sighting since before the war started."

Stew leaned down, "Its cool guys…so, are you gonna introduce yourselves?"

Everyone told Stew everything he needed to know about them, and he to them, then he suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah, guys I want you to meet someone."

"Is it another human?" Theodore asked.

"Nope, he's my new chipmunk apprentice…. Jake, come out here!"

A chipmunk appeared from around the corner and stood in front of the gang. His fur was a dirty blond a little darker than Theodore's, and his eyes were a steely gray. He was wearing a black jacket and an orange tee-shirt.

He looked at the group, and his eyes stopped on a certain pink-clad chipette. Brittany noticed and her face turned a pale white.

Jake smirked at her, "Nice to see you again Brittany."

"I wish I could say the same for you Jake." She simply mumbled back.

"You guys know each other?" Simon said.

"Unfortunately."

Eleanor stepped forward, "I knew I've seen you before, you used to be Brittany's boyfriend!"

"HER WHAT!?" everyone turned, and saw Alvin, with a face as red as his shirt. He realized that all eyes were on him, so he slyly fixed himself back to his 'I don't care about anything' attitude.

"He USED to be… until he practically ripped my heart out, tore it into little pieces, threw it on the ground, and then did a Mexican hat dance on it."

"Mexican hat dance?" Lizzy repeated.

"Uh anyway," Stew said trying to change the subject, "Let me show you where you'll be staying."

He led them to a hallway that had 6 chipmunk-sized doors on each side.

"You can all have your own room, and you can decorate however you want."

"Really?" Kylie asked

Stew chuckled, "Really. Well, I'll leave you all to settle in, dinner is at 5."

The 12 chipmunks all said thank you and went off to choose their rooms…

…

_**Somewhere in the shadow realm…**_

"**Jake, progress report."**

"_**All of the chipmunks are here sir, and the human is still under my control"**_

"**What about the girl?"**

"_**Well sir, she's very stubborn, but it wont take me long to get her to fall for me again.**_

"**Good. Keep up the good work. You are getting more progress than Cole ever did."**

"_**Thank you sire."**_

_**Back at the training Facility…**_

Lizzy was in her room, humming a familiar tune to herself as she put away her things. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Tom."

Lizzy started to panic. She looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair. Then, she sat on her bed and grabbed a book and pretended to read.

"Come in"

He slowly walked into the room with a guilty look on his face, "Um… I just came to tell you that we were about to get some training in before dinner and we all wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"Uh sure." she replied as if she wasn't paying attention.

Tom sighed and closed the door behind him. He then sat dangerously close to her.

"Can we talk?"

Lizzy's stomach dropped, "I can't right now, I'm really trying to finish this book."

Tom grabbed the book from out her hand then threw it across the room

"You can finish it later."

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

Tom let out another sigh, "I wanna talk about what happened the other day…"

Lizzy felt like throwing up, and just the thought of what happened made her feel like crying again.

"What about it?" she tried to maintain her attitude towards him.

"Um… well I… you see…"

Was he getting choked up? Over her? Tom, just like Alvin, has never been at a loss for words, but something was changing that inside him.

"_Why can't I just tell her the truth?"_ he thought_ "I mean, what's wrong with me? With any other girl this would have been the easiest thing in the world. Wait…she's not any other girl…"_

"Tom, I don't have all day."

He snapped out of his trance, and then he finally spoke up.

"Liz, I think your… sorta cool. And some people might say that… in a certain light…you actually kinda… cute…"

Lizzy's blush deepened, "Kinda?"

Tom stared into her eyes, and he felt a sudden burst of courage, "No Liz, you are the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my whole life. And I am so sorry that I made you cry. I felt so guilty about it ever since it happened. And I promise to you that as long as I love you, I will never do something like that to you again."

"Love?"

He smiled and moved closer, "Yeah Liz, I love you, more than anything on this earth."

Lizzy was smiling like an idiot when she heard that, "Oh Tom, I love you too!"

The two embraced in a warm hug. Once it was over, they leaned in and gave each other a kiss on the lips. Their kisses started to get more passionate, and Tom slid his hand up her shirt. She then leaned back, causing him to rest on top of her.

And we all know what happened next….

In the main training hall, all of the munks, except for Tom and Lizzy, were practicing their own unique skills.

Brittany was practicing on some dummies on the far side of the room. She had her headphones on high listening to hard metal which got her blood flowing.

She was standing in the middle with her eyes closed, but as soon as the first dummy popped up, they shot opened, and she threw a ball of fire at it, turning it completely into ash. Another dummy came, and Brittany kicked her leg up, and more fire engulfed the next dummy.

She continued this process, knocking down every obstacle in her way. Once all of them were gone, she turned her music off. Then suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Brittany grabbed the hand, hand pulled it over her shoulder, and making the munk who did it fly over her shoulder. Then she saw who it was…

"Oh my goodness, Alvin are you alright?"

Alvin moaned, "Oh yeah, this pile of ash broke my fall."

She extended her hand for him to grab, then lifted the shadow munk onto his feet.

"I didn't even hear you."

Alvin smirked, "Britt, I'm a shadow, what do you expect?"

Brittany giggled, "What do you want Alvin?"

"I just came to see what you were up to, I finished my training and I got bored, and you were the first thing on my mind so…."

"I was?" she asked.

"Yep."

There was an awkward silence between the two, then he remembered the real reason he came over.

"So Jake… he's your ex?"

"Oh yeah… don't you remember? I told you about him when we were little… when we kissed."

Then he remembered, "I knew that name sounded familiar! No wonder I had a bad feeling about him."

"What do you mean?"

Alvin whispered to make sure no one heard, "I can tell a liar from a mile away Britt, and he is definitely one."

She looked confused at first, and then she smirked at him, "I see what this is. You're jealous of Jake."

"What?!"

"You are totally jealous of him just because he's my ex."

"I AM NOT!"

"Yes you are… but there really isn't any point of being jealous though, I mean, you're acting like me and you dating or something."

Alvin looked, "I thought we were…"

Brittany sighed and pulled him off to a corner so no one would hear her, "Look Alvin…neither one of us has OFFICIALLY said anything about dating… and with all that's going on, I really don't think I can be in a relationship right now. Do you understand?"

He looked down at the floor, "Yeah… I understand…"

Brittany gave him an awkward half smile, and then walked away, leaving him to his thoughts…

Meanwhile, Kylie was looking all over for her older brother, who mysteriously disappeared after he had promised to help her train. She went around, asking everyone if they had seen him, but they all said they haven't. Kylie was starting to run out of options.

_Maybe Lizzy knows,_ she thought.

She walked down the hallway with all of their rooms until she reached Lizzy's. Kylie heard some weird noises coming from the inside, and she thought she heard her brother…

On the inside, Tom and Lizzy were still on Lizzy's bed, but completely naked, still only kissing passionately. Tom was slowly moving his hand up and down her body, making her tingle all over. Then, he moved towards her neck and started to suck on it, causing a small hicky to form.

"Tom…." She moaned.

"Hhmm?"

"I think… aah… we should… stop," Lizzy said in between her sounds of pleasure.

Tom looked up and stared at her, "Why? Is there something wrong? Is it me?"

"No, its not you… I just don't think that we should…you know… go any further."

He got off of her and stared at the floor, not saying a single word, making her feel guilty.

Lizzy moved close to him and put her hand on his back.

"Look Tom, I just don't feel comfortable doing this yet. I promised myself that I would wait until I'm married, and when I make a promise, I keep it. I'm sorry…"

He looked up and stared deeply into her eyes, "its fine Liz, I understand…and besides," he kissed her neck, "you're worth the wait."

Before she could respond, there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Lizzy, its me, Kylie. Is Tom in there?"

The two munks looked at each other for about 3 seconds, and then frantically started to put on their clothes.

"Uh… one sec Kyles be right out" shouted Tom while he looked for his racer jacket. While he was doing this, Lizzy was mostly almost done, only needing to put on her favorite violet hair pin.

"Tom! Hurry up! We don't have all day you know!" Kylie screamed from the other side.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he yelled back, while stile trying to find his favorite jacket.

"Looking for something," he turned around and saw Lizzy holding it over her shoulder with a large smirk across her face.

Tom walked up to her and pulled a stand of hair from her face behind her ear. He stared into her green eyes, and then looked at her lips, while biting his own. He looked back into her eyes, leaned up even closer, and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips.

Tom pulled away, and then said, "I'll see you later, ok?"

All Lizzy could do at that moment was simply nod because of her loss of breath. She handed him his jacket and watched as he left her room, giving her a small wink as he disappeared.

Tom shut the door, and hugged his little sister, "Hey Kyles, you look nice today."

Kylie pulled herself away from the hug and crossed her arms suspiciously, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

Kylie smirked, "Number one: you NEVER hug me unless something big has just happened. Number two: you ALMOST NEVER compliment me. And number three: your acting weird. What were you and Liz doing anyway?"

Tom let out a sheepish smile, "Nothing Kyles…nothing at all…."

**Wow…it looks like some relationships are forming and breaking…**

**And what is Jake's plan? What does he want with Brittany?**

**What about Alvin? How does he feel about this whole thing?**

**Why am I asking you when I already know the answers to these questions!?**

**BTW I've gotten a lot of reviews asking me to try to make the chapters longer, and to add more action.**

**As for the first one: I PROMISE I WILL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER. If I don't, then you can come and personally beat me up…**

**As for the second: there will be more action coming up I promise you.**

**Entiways… Review or my gang of sour patch kids will attack!**


End file.
